Various diseases of the anorectal region of the human body are characterized by inflammation, itching, and ulcerations. The anorectal region is generally comprised of the anus, rectum, and lower colon. In particular, hemorrhoids or piles are a common ailment of the anorectal region, and may be internally or externally located in the anorectal area. Notwithstanding their location, veins in the anorectal area become inflamed and frequently result in itching. The causes of hemorrhoids include predisposing causes such as erect posture, heredity, occupation and diet, constipation, diarrhea, pregnancy, anal infection, pelvic tumors, rectal carcinoma, cardiac failure, portal hypertension, vomiting and physical exertion.
Many remedies are known for the alleviation of these symptoms. Most of the remedies in the art have varying degrees of success, and few remedies have been successful in substantially reducing or completely eliminating hemorrhoidal symptoms without undesirable side effects.
That is, there are undesirable side effects of these known treatments. It is these undesirable side effects of these treatments that frequently prevent users of these treatments from obtaining adequate relief. Hence, there exists a need for a treatment for hemorrhoids that substantially or completely eliminates hemorrhoids, while being free of undesirable side effects associated with the treatment.
The prior art has suggested the therapeutic utility of certain unknown compounds of various herbs. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 481,815 to Page et al. describes a herbal composition comprised of Acacia farnesiana, Acacia constricta, and Flourensia cornua; U.S. Pat. No. 272,138 to Holder discloses an ointment comprising Anthemis cotula; U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,424 to Ponvert discloses a composition comprising extracts of Capsicum annum; U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,896 to Wood et al. discloses an ointment comprising extracts of Gnaphalium, Balm of Gilead buds, and elder bark; U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,596 to Zographos discloses an ointment comprising extracts of powdered calomel and green tansy weed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,310 to Homan discloses a composition comprising extracts of Celastrus scandens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,285 to Vasiliou et al. discloses a composition comprising extracts of Leptandra root, chick peas and grape seeds; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,972 to Rocher discloses a composition comprising extracts of Ficaria ranunculus; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,767 to Masse discloses a composition comprising extracts of the Resedaceae family. Yet none of these compositions involve the use of the combination of the herbs described in the present invention.
Further, the treatment of hemorrhoids is complicated by the fact that during defecation, the fecal mass stretches, tears and irritates the already inflamed and swollen hemorrhoidal tissue. Further, as a result of additional muscle strain during defecation resulting from the physical movement of the fecal mass through the already swollen and inflamed tissue, herniation of the anal walls frequently results. Moreover, the excretory tract is the site of numerous organisms that are infectious and that enjoy infiltrating the anal cavity herniations. This infiltration further damages already damaged tissue and aggravates the healing process. If left untreated hemorrhoids often worsen and require surgery to remove the diseased hemorrhoidal tissue.
Treatments of hemorrhoids have tended to focus on topical applications of creams and lotions and suppositories having medicaments therein that have sought to relieve itching (Pruritis ani) and/or inflammation. The efficacy of the prior art treatments in relieving or curing a variety of symptoms is uncertain. Exemplary such creams or lotions are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,143 to Haimowitz which discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with compositions comprising Vitamin E; U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,716 to Montandraud which discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with compositions comprising heparin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,102 to Waldstein which discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with compositions comprising reaction products of elemental iodine and alkoxylated alkylamine oxides; U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,473 to Hunger et al. which discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with compositions comprising reaction products of ethyl-3,5,6-tri-O-benzyl-D-glucofuranoside; U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,571 to Amer discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with 5-hydroxytryptamine antagonist; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,084 to Packman discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with disaccharide polysulfate-aluminum compounds; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,480 to Williams discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a mixture of compounds; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,825 to Taya discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a derivative of quercetin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,887 to Breskman discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a mixture of vitamins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,433 to Gold discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a salve comprising aluminum potassium sulfate, linseed oil, methanol, camphor and pure petroleum jelly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,257 to Verde discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a composition comprising cream of tartar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,405 to Oakman discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a composition comprising disaccharide polysulfate-aluminum compounds; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,914 to Gallina discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a composition comprising hyaluronic acid; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,867 to Okumura discloses a treatment of hemorrhoids with a composition having antipruritic properties. However, all of the topical preparations have the drawback of further agitating already swollen and inflamed tissue by the manual application of the medicament. Further, there may be hemorrhoids located deep within the anal rectal cavity that are inaccessible from the exterior thereof for the topical application of medicaments. Hence, there exists a need for an edible composition that can be taken orally for the relief and treatment of internal hemorrhoids and hemorrhoidal symptoms. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems in the art.